Wishes
by darknesswriter260
Summary: Harry is a gay Wizard and when he needs help with a class project he wishes for something and gets just that. A hero. Warning Yaoi, lemon, don't like don't click Duh! HarryP.xPercyJ. Reviews Welcome
1. The Book The Necklace The Hero

This is my first fanfic my first yaoi my friend wanted me to write this for her so here it is Wishes. Reviews are welcome and well review.

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Not yet anyway bwahahahahahahahahaha.

Wishes

Chapter 1

2 YEARS AGO

_"Ron Hermione, I have something to tell you." said harry as he walked into the common room. He looked around as if making sure they were alone. Then he waved them forward and whispered in their ears something that did and didn't surprise them. Hermione kept it cool and then learned that her suspicions were right. Ron however had to be paralyze before he could scream it out to the world and many times after that. What Harry had said changed their friendship and possibly Ron's life. Harry had said "__**I'm Gay**__**.**__"_

NOW

The Great stock of the Room of Requirement loomed before them. "I need something for Mythology Class" said Harry scratching his chin "Whats next weeks country again?"

"Ummmmmmm... Greece I think." said Ron looking through his books and papers that practically buried him.

"Oh yeah" said Harry looking around the Room of Requirement. "What looks Greek to you here?"

"I'd say that book of Greek mythology over there." He answered pointing to a large leather book that sat on a golden stand in the middle of the room. Silver writing was inscribed on the border.

"Mine!" yelled Harry and he disappeared through the door and was gone. Ron found him in the empty common room flipping through the pages and drinking butter beer.

"Hows the book?" grumbled Ron sitting next to him in the thick arm chair.

"Good I guess if you like Greek gods and goddesses comiting incest and having children out of their foreheads." Harry replied with a grudging manner as he flipped the book upside down. "Hey there's a box here." he continued "I wonder what's in it."

"Well then open it." said Ron pulling out his wand and pointing at the box.

"Listen Ron." said Harry "lets think about this first."

"nonsense" came the reply. _"ALOHAMORAH" _a small flash of light and the box opened revealing a small iron lightning bolt attached to a silver chain. "What is it?" asked Ron who didn't really know.

"I don't know" Harry answered "but it's MINE!" and just like that the small iron trinket was around Harry's neck on its silver chain. Minutes past and Ron got over pouting and decided to start a conversation.

"So got any ideas on how were going top ace the test next week?"

"Nope. I just wish that there was a way we could have a Greek hero here to teach us all this stuff."

"yeah me t-" a puff of smoke and a large bang were heard and in the middle of the room stood a boy abouth the same age as them, maybe fifteen or so clad in ancient Greek armour with a fake sword in hand stared at them.

"Where am I?" he asked "and who are you?"

"Blimey" said Ron looking at him.

"This is Ron, and my name is Harry." said Harry looking at the boy also but for a different reason. "and the question of where you are is Hogwarts. And who are you I might add?"

"Well my name is Percy and if this is Hogwarts I do believe you two are Wizards."

Well thats Chapter 1 hope you liked it and hope I dont get punched please review ;)


	2. My dad's the god of the Sea

Okay so I guess I haven't even updated this in like forever but I lost my password and just found it this morning so don't blame it all on me. Blame it on my bad karma. I fractured my wrist and couldn't type for chiz. So its all KaRmA. Stupid karma.

So lets write a new chapter for my fan fiction. You know I'm thinking of doing a oneshot about the Harry potter characters. Most likely yaoi. If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell. Hmmm Naruto and maybe some other thing as well. OK *claps for focus* lets start our Chapter 2. By the way thanks for the few reviews. Please review more so I can update faster. Thankyou.

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Stupid Rick Riordan and JK Rowling. Ugh!

Chapter 2

Harry and Ron stared at each other in complete shock. How did this kid in ancient Greek armor know anything about wizard or even Hogwarts for that matter. What the hell were they supposed to do anyways. The kid named Percy was staring at them also. Confused and troubled about how he had ended up here at Hogwarts all the what across the Atlantic ocean. He shouldn't even be here right now. And how the hell was he supposed to get back to long island. Chiron and Annabeth would be worried not to mention his mom when she found out. But maybe if he befriended these wizards they could take him back home again.

"So ummmmmmmm Percy how did you know we were wizards and how did you know about wizards in the first place?" asked Harry a bit confused.

"Yeah why are you here?" Blurted Ron

"Well you see last summer me and the other campers at Half-Blood Hill came on an international field trip here. We even met your Headmaster … what was his name… something like bumblebore…." Explained Percy.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of surprise. "Well how did you get here?" asked Harry picking up the wooden sword he had dropped.

"I don't really know," said Percy "one second I was dueling with Clarisse and the next I'm here with you two."

"Well how do you think your gonna get back. Are you going to go back the same way or are you going to travel like all the other Muggles?" asked Ron

_Muggle? _Thought Percy _what's a Muggle? And how do they think I'm gonna get back. I thought wizards were supposed to be the smart ones._ "Ron may I ask what a Muggle is and why you referred to me as one. I don't like being called names." Said Percy pulling his pen from his pocket.

"What Ron means is that are you going to travel like all the other mortal humans or are you going to vanish in a poof of smoke just like the way you got here." Explained Harry looking at the disposable ball point pen in Percy's hand.

"Actually I'm not really mortal." Said Percy his eyes darting, looking for something.

"Then what are you?" asked the two wizards together.

"My mom's name is Sally Jackson and she lives in an apartment in Manhattan. My dad however lives on mount Olympus and his name is Posideon the Lord of the Sea."

"Woah Woah Woah wait.. " said Harry, "did you jjst say that your dad is like the king of the sea and he's a greek god?"

"Yes," said Percy taking his helmet off which was dented from the duel he had just had with Clarisse. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Hold on a second," said Ron putting his hand up, "you really expect us to believe this?"

"Believe what you want but that's the truth." said Percy just a Hermione walked into the room carrying a load of books and stacks of parchment in her skinny arms.

"What's the truth?" she asked looking a Percy "and who's this."

"Hermione this is Percy… Percy…. Ummm. He didn't exactly tell us his last name." said Ron who looked apprehensive.

"Jackson." He said putting out a gloved hand for her to shake. "Percy Jackson." When she didn't reach out for it he began to correct his mistake, "Oops sorry" he said taking the filth and dirt covered glove from his hand which wasn't any cleaner. "…Do you have any water?"

"Yes" said Harry "in our dorm upstairs. Come on you can borrow some of my clothes. Hermione can you help Ron with his potions I think he needs help with his essay?" and with that the two went upstairs to the room that only Harry and Ron shared together.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What is this?" asked Percy swirling the orangish looking liquid in his goblet.

"Pumpkin juice." Said Harry taking a sip while Ron dug furiously into his dinner. Hermione was preoccupied at the moment staring dreamily at Percy with her brown eyes. Ever since he had taken his armor of and cleaned up a bit she had fallen in love with him.

"Hermione if you don't eat something you'll starve to death." said Percy a bit confuse why she didn't even have a plate in front of her.

"No use mate," said Ron wiping grease from his mouth, "She's anorexic. She doesn't eat anything except a piece of vegetable or something a day.

"Oh I see. Then why does she keep staring at me?" Percy asked a little scared that she hadn't taken her eyes of him since they had left the common room.

"I don't know. Girls can be such a pain sometimes." Said Harry but immediately wished he hadn't. "You know cuz they're such a big mystery."

"Yeah." Said Ron giving Harry a look, "girls can be a pain."

"Oh"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next day Harry gave Percy a tour of the Hogwarts castle since Ron and Hermione were of a field trip with the divination teacher to the planetarium because it would be cloudy that night.

"… and this is the Slytherin common room. But we're not allowed in unless we know the password" said Harry just as the door swung open to reveal the blonde haired Draco Malfoy.

"Oh its you Potter, I was wondering what that smell was. Maybe if you showered you'd smell good once in a while." Smirked Malfoy walking away with his nose pointed high in the air.

"Malfoy, don't get caught up with him if you can help it." Said Harry glaring at the blonde as he climbed the stairs to the Great Hall. Harry's hate for Malfoy was only matched by his love for him. Yes Harry had a crush on the infamous Draco Malfoy, his blond hair and blue eyes made him soo likeable it's a wonder he didn't have a girlfriend. (I decided not to put pansy parkison in this fanfic because she would just ruin the whole mood and besides I don't need a stupid mean girl in this story so there.)

OMG that took a lot out of me. What should I do next? Tell Me! I need some feedback. Well Please Review and again I'm sorry for the long wait remember this is my first yaoi and my first fanfic so please don't be harsh. Maybe review can help but nothing over protective criticism. I also need a Beta Reader. Please contact me so I can be a better writer. Remember the faster you review the Faster I type and the faster you get to read the next Chapter.

P.S. Thanks to those who stayed along with me for this long

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIW REVIEW**_

_**HUZZZZAAAAA!**_


	3. How Powerful are you? Show me!

I can't stop writing when I have the creative juices flowing so let's write another chapter. Hmmmm what to write I thought about the lemon in this chapter or maybe in the next but in this one… well lets find out shall we. But not yet I need some marshmallows. Marshmallows always get me going.

Warning: This Chapter contains yaoi/lemon/slight rape. Don't judge me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. But I do own Copies of the books. Damn you J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. Damn you! *shakes fist at sky*

P.S. I'm considering a oneshot… Any Ideas!

Chapter 3

"So is there anything you want to do tomorrow Percy?" asked Harry that night as they got ready for bed Ron and Hermione were still on a field trip till the next day.

"I don't know. What do you do for fun around here anyway? I think I want to go to the forest. We have one just like that at Half-blood Hill." Said Percy gazing out the window.

"The forest of limits to all of the students. Besides the only person who ever goes in there is Hagrid but he's half giant so the creatures leave him alone.

"Oh. Well what else is there to do around here? Do you have a dueling arena or a sparring center? I'd like to work on my swordsmanship before I get back to Long Island."

"Where's Long Island?" asked Harry wondering where this Hero was from.

"Long Island is in New York," said Percy

` "…"

"In America…"

"…"

"Across the ocean to North America…'

"…'

"I can see that wizards don't know a lot about anything do they."

"Not about geography but we can kill you or hang you by your ankle with one word." said Harry trying to protect his and all other wizard's reputations.

"Where," said Percy "Show me how powerful you can be."

Harry was tempted to spray him with water but remembered how Hermione looked at him. Almost as if she was under a spell, which she wasn't but maybe she was in love? So then Harry being the gay bipolar kid he was decided to do something different.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Harry dragged The Greek Hero up the stairs to the dormitory and into his room. Locking the door and muttering a spell of silence, (mufflitiato) he pushed Percy up against the wall locking his hands in place above his head.

"What the hell are you doing?" screamed Percy pulling on the magical restraints that Harry had put on him. "Help! Help! HELP!"

"Nobody can hear you unless I allow them to," explained Harry placing a gentle hand on the half-Bloods cheek "I just wanted to try something…" he leaned in till the were nose to nose and eye to eye even thought he was taller.

Percy being the strait guy he was was about to scream for help again was quickly cut off by the wizards lips of his own, kissing him furiously. Percy squirmed and tried to fight back but the restraints kept him from moving his arms or legs. A tongue prodded his mouth asking for entrance but he kept his lips tightly pursed. Suddenly he felt a pinch in his right thigh which made him gasp making an opening for the prodding tongue. He waited feeling in horror as his mouth was searched. Every corner and curve being probed and prodded. His mouth being mapped out by the wizard.

They pulled away gasping for breath. Percy gasped again as Harry clamped his mouth down on his neck kissing and sucking his way down. Cool gentle hands made their way inside his borrowed shirt making their way up his chest. "Your going to leave a hickey." Whined Percy just wanting it all to end. "Stop… please…'

The biting and kissing ended and Harry brought his face up to his looking at him through his matching green eyes. "I can make you feel good. I can make you feel the best you ever felt in your whole life," said Harry wanting to get things going. "All you have to say is 'yes'" (I don't like rape so I will not put rape in my Fan fiction so there.) Harry kissed him again and this time not so urgent. This time it was gentle and caring. Automatically Percy opened him mouth. He 'wanted 'to feel good and he wanted Harry to feel good too.

When the kiss ended Harry looked at him and said, "Is that a yes?"

A nod

"Yes then lets get started." Said Harry kissing him once again. First of all he undid the magical restraints holding the hero's arms and legs in place.  
"Thank you." Said Percy locking on to Harry's neck with some enthusiasm. He had come a long way in just a few seconds, from being strait to being somewhat Bi. Percy pushed him on the bed letting them fall till they hit the cool sheets and soft pillows.

"Perc-," said Harry, "do something or I'm gonna blow." It took a while but he got the idea and pulled off the wizard's pants revealing his boxers which were soon discarded as well. All the while his pants growing tighter and tighter.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked Harry looking at the fully erect penis.

"Suck." came the only statement. Percy's eyes grew huge as he realized what he meant. "Just do it." Said Harry. Slowly Percy brought his mouth to the head flicking it with his tongue, tasting it. Then without warning he swallowed it whole until it hit the back of his throat. Slowly he bobbed his head up and down feeling the hardness in his mouth and the head at the back of his throat.

Harry moaned as the young hero sucked him off. It felt good really good. it felt better than when he jerked off by himself. Harry gasped as Percy sucked in his checks making an unbearable vacuum. "Percy." Groaned Harry as he came inside him mouth. Percy swallowed it all milking him dry.

Percy straightened kissing Harry deeply letting him taste himself. "Now it's your turn." Whispered Harry holding up three fingers. "Suck."

Percy took them into his mouth leaving it open for Harry to see. Soon Percy's pants and boxers were off revealing his tight arse.

"Percy your going to have to relax so that this doesn't hurt you any more than it has to." Said Harry in a concerned voice.

"Alright allright." Said Percy a taking a deep breath to try an relax. He felt a slim finger enter inside him, stretching him. Then another joined the first scissoring and stretching his tight hole. Then a third under which Percy screamed in pain, three fingers where such a big difference from two.

"Shhh. Shhh. Shhhh. It's alright don't worry." Said Harry trying to sooth the young hero. "just relax" Percy's breathing soon returned to normal and Harry began to bring the fingers in and out of him getting him used to the feeling. His fingers brushed against something different than the rest of him that made him moan loudly. He was soon poking and prodding the spot to take his mind off the pain.

Pulling the fingers out Harry kissed him one more time before pushing gently into him letting him get used to it. Then slowly he pulled out and pushed back in, harder this time. Soon Percy began pushing back going deeper and deeper. Reaching closer and closer to his climax. Harry hit that spot that made him cry out in pleasure and aimed again and again drawing cries and moans of pleasure from the young hero.

Percy's legs wrapped around Harry's waist urging him to go faster wanting to reach him climax. With one last push Harry came inside the Hero filling him with his seed while Percy cried out and spurt thick ropes or white liquid on their stomachs.

Exausted Harry pulled out drawing a whimper from the now sleepy demigod. Both of them were too tired to move and fell asleep as the white moon rose over the distant mountains.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

the next morning they were awakened by the opening of the heavy wooden door and Ron's voice saying "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED!"

Ok I can't believe I just wrote that. I was kinda bored this moring but now… Wow I still cant believe I wrote that. Well there it is everybody the long long very long awaited sex scene. I hope you enjoyed it. I know it wasn't very long but I think I did very well for my first Fan fic and my first Yaoi. I hope you review so I can Write the next Chapter. Should I include Ron in on this or Draco with a scared kinda cautious Ron. Tell Me.

As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.

me


	4. Anger and a Fangirl?

Now lets write Chapter four of my fanfic Wishes. I can't stop writing my brain is just flowing with creative juices and powers. I hope that you all will review this chapter even though it might be short or long it depends on how long my ideas hold out.

Warning:Contains yaoi which is boyxboy

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. D :

Chapter 4

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED" yelled Ron staring at the two naked boys in his dorm room.

"Well Ron you see we umm… how do you put it? Ron we ummmm had sex." Said Harry stepping in front of Percy protectively.

"NO I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT YOU ARSE HEAD POTTER BUT WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO IT ON MY BED!" yelled Ron currently worried about his cum covered sheets and blankets. "WHY COULDN'T YOU DO THAT ON YOUR BED! YOU TWO AREW SUCH ARSE HEADS!" and with that he left the room possibly to go and find Hermione.

"That went well don't you think?" said Harry looking at Percy. Then he looked down noticing that they both needed a shower.

The Great Hall was silent as he and Percy walked to the table they shared with Ron and Hermione.

"Oh Harry!" Cried Hermione wrapping her slim arms around her friend. "when you told us a few years ago we didn't believe you but now that this happened we're sure of it." She babbled in his ear. "you must tell us all about it. Please you must." She said practically squealing.

"Umm Hermione I kinda don't want to talk right now." Said Harry listening to all the whispers he and the Half-Blood were reciveing.

"Oh. Right but if you want to talk im always here." And with that she left the Great Hall Ranting about blogs and video cameras and the such.

"Hi Ron." Said Harry as he and Percy sat down and helped themselves to some eggs. Ron grunted apparently still ticked-off about the bed. "Ron I'm sorry we didn't know it was your bed until it was too late." Said Harry trying to make things better between him and his best friend. Another grunt and Ron was off mumbling about clean sheets and dirty blankets. "Well I guess that just leaves us doesn't it?" said harry to Percy who was helping himself to a pile of bacon.

"Wha?" said Percy clearly not listening any way.

"Nothing." Sighed the wizard chewing slowly on his tasteless breakfast.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sorry for the super short chapter but I hav writers block and need ideas. Please review and help me can even just be a word. I NEED FEEDBACK!

As Always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

me


	5. Quidditch, Cameras, and a Fall

Now I've had a really bad day with writers block but when I read my fanfic over again I figured that I should write a new chapter and wake it around the silver lightning bolt neck lace and make Harry a little bit more bi polar and stuff so now LETS WRITE A NEW CHAPTER! O.K. *CLAPS FOR FOCUS* LETS TYPE!

Disclaimer. I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson… but I own copies of the books, does that count : P

Chapter 5

Harry led Percy down to the Quidditch Pitch to show him how to fly on the brooms. Harry let Percy change into the practice robes that he wore during practice, and he wore his own playing robes.

'Now.' Said Harry throwing Percy a broom while brabbing hold of his own Firebolt 'just straddle your broom stick… Yeah like that. And think really hard about what you want to do. Which is go up. And push off from the ground. Don't worry about landing until we get there'

Percy almost fanted when the broom underneath him began it's slow rise into the air. Hopeing and praying to his dad that Zeus Wouldn't knock him from the sky.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Harry instructed the Half-Blood in the arts of flying Ron and Hermione were busy instructing themselves in the art of setting up security cameras.

'Damn Muggle technologies.' Muttered Ron under his breath as they hopelessly tried to string up the thick wire that ran between the four video cameras.

'Shut up Ron your making me nervous. What if they both come bursting through the door. How am I supposed to get material for my blog if they come crashing in.'

'Material for your blog?' questioned Ron. 'I thought we were just trying to get them on video for going against school rules?' (I also decided to make Ron a follow the rules and a Perfectionist kid in this fanfic.)

'Oh we are but first I need something for my blog my readers would go berserk if I didn't tell them about this. You have no idea how protevtively obsessive they can be sometimes.' Said Hermione taking out her wand. 'you know we really should just hang them up with magic' and with a word and a flourish of her wand they were hung on the wall nearly invisible with Hermione's protection spell. 'no that that's done what do you want to do since I already got the wifi hooked up in this place?

'I don't know.' Said Ron I kinda wanted to go down to Hoggsmead and look for new quills the tips of my old ones broke off.' He looked doubtfully at her half expecting her to say no.

'Of course I'll come with you Ron' said Hermione seeing his almost sad face. 'just let me run up to my room for some galleon I neede a couple things as well.' And with that she sprang down the stairs and across the common room to the girls dormitory.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When they were done, Percy didn't believe how tired he was from all that flying. He never new how much Quidditch could take out of you. They stripped having already seeing each other naked and showered, the warm water washing away the dust and grime from their flying.

When the showers began to run cold they got out both of them wrapping towels around their bodies until they dried, leaving trails of dripping water as they walked around the locker room.

Percy was thinking bout his friends in New York. Were they worried about him and had started a search party for him or something. He didn't know but at that moment the wet floor seemed like it was mad at him and he slipped and fell, twisting his ankle in the process. 'Fuck!' he yelled getting Harry's attention. 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'

He was screaming now.

'What happened?' called Harry who was across the room behind a row of lockers. 'What happened?' he called again before he slipped and fell next to the Hero yelling 'SHIT!' on the way down.

'What happened?' asked Harry again after the pain from the fall had subsided. ' Think I sprained my ankle.' Said Percy, drawing little relief from the water on the floor.

(Ironic huh? The son of the Sea god spraining his ankle when he slipped on the "wet" floor) 'can you get me to the lake I think I'll be okay if I get to the lake.'

'Kay.' Grimaced Harry as he got up his butt sore from the fall. 'But lets get dressed first I don't think people want to see us naked together walking to the lake. They might get even more suspicious.

'Alright' answered Percy getting up with the help of Harry reaching for his clothes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As soon as Percy's foot hit the water the swelling went away and the skin began to bubble like when Harry had drank Polyjuice Potion. After a few minutes Percy stood back up saying he was alright so they headed back to the castle holding hands on the way swinging back and forth.

Awww don't you think that last part was cute. I was bored so I guessed I would put that in. But still I give it 4 points on a cuteness scale of 1 to 7 don't you think. What do you rate it. Again I'm sorry for such a short chapter but it's late and I had writers block again and it seemed like the best place to end a chapter. At least it's not like 200 words or something shorter. Now I must sleep for it is late and I have a big day tomorrow.

As Always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

me


	6. Joining and Leaving Ron

Time for a new Chapter! What should be in this Chapter? I don't know lets find out shall we? Yes we shall!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. /_\

Warning contains yaoi don't like then… Why the Hell did you read this far!

Chapter 6

Harry and Percy had been sleeping in the same bed for about a week. Harry had actually grown accustomed to the idea of sharing a bed with some one.

Ron on the other hand was steadily getting more and more creeped out but the second. They slept in the same bed, something Ron vowed never to do with someone till he was married. He was officially six of them when he had walked in on Harry giving Percy a blowjob. He had immediately gone to Hermione but she was busy with her blog and ignored him when he tried to talk to her. And since his plan to get Harry in trouble hadn't worked he had to think of a new plan.

But secretly Ron had liked Harry. He wasn't a homophobe but he wasn't gay either since he had kissed Hermione on their walk back from Hogsmead. So Ron decided he was Bi and that the next time he walked in on them he would kiss Harry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The week before the end of the Christmas holidays Ron decided to take a nap and laid down on his bed. Later that evening Ron was awakened by the sound of the door slamming open and close, as Harry pushed Percy onto the bed next to him. Apparently He didn't have to wait long before they started to groan and grunt under each other.

'Harry.' Ron said quietly not thinking he would hear but as soon as the word escaped his lips Harry's head shot up from Percy's body causing him to whimper.

'Yes Ron?' He replied turning his head to look at the red head.

'Harry I like you.'

'I'm glad you said that Ron cuz I like you too. Come over here.' Percy glared at Harry wanting him only for himself, not wanting the red head to join them. 'Percy come on let him I think he can be just as pleasurable as me or you we just have to give him a chance. Percy glared at him his eyes saying no but he soon gave in allowing Ron to join them on the bed.

'Hi Ron what took you so long.' Said Harry kissing the taller wizard on his pink lips.

'Ron surprised even himself when he found that he was kissing back. He opened his mouth when he felt Harry's tongue asking for entrance. The soft muscle scraped against he teeth exploring every bit of his mouth until he needed air. They pulled away gasping Harry taking his eyes off of Ron and settling them on Percy who was watching in awe at the two wizards.

Harry pulled Percy to Ron by his chin and led Ron to his lips watching them kiss. When the two pulled away he began marking Percy's neck, with little kisses and nips, who then began to suck on Ron's neck as well. The sheets were being pushed back to the edge of the bed and the blankets thrown onto the floor to make room for all three of them.

Harry with one last kiss on Percy's neck asked him to suck on three of his fingers. When the fingers were thoroughly wet he inserted one into Ron who gasped at the sudden intrusion. 'Wh-What are you doing' He asked trying to get comfortable.

'He's preparing you.' Said Percy trying to be helpful knowing what it felt like. 'if he doesn't prepare you it's gonna hurt when we do it.'

Ron was turning redder by the second as he said 'oh' Harry let another finger slide in next to the first and felt Ron's muscles clap down around him.

'St-stop that hurts.' He said wiggling his hips to try and dislodge the two fingers from inside him. He only caused himself more pain.

'Ron you're going to have to relax or it's going to hurt more and more' said Harry sliding a hand down Ron's back trying to comfort him.

'Yeah but it hurts.'

'Just take a deep breath.' Said Percy' That's what I did and it helps to relax your muscles.'

Ron took a deep breath and immediately Harry began to scissor his fingers stretching Ron until he slipped yet another finger inside.

Ron gasped and tensed up. The fingers hurt and three fingers was way more than what two felt like. He felt as though he was going to e ripped in half by the three appendages in his ass.

'Relax' said Harry's voice trying to make Ron more comfortable. 'Percy maybe if you-.'

Ron gasped again when he felt his hard member engulfed by a wet warmth. Percy had taken it into his mouth. Ron's pleasure had taken over his pain and now he began to moan as Percy sucked him off. When Harry was finished he gestured to Percy to stop but when he pulled away Ron's hand held him down clearly saying 'stay'.

Percy gave Harry a look and continued to suck on the organ in is mouth. Ron's breathing hitched and he cried out spilling cum into Percy's mouth and throat making him gag. Ron's breathing finally went down when Harry pushed a finger inside Percy who grunted. He watched as Percy was prepared and readied for what lay ahead.

When he was done Harry gestured to Ron to crawl over to his side of the bed and Percy to follow. When they were situated Percy leaned back inserting Ron into himself. Ron gasped at the sudden heat and almost came. Harry then whispered to Ron 'This is going to hurt but only for a second because soon you'll feel the best you've ever felt in you life.'

Ron looked scared as Harry pushed himself into the red head, slowly until he was in all the way. 'Are you ready?' he asked them both receiving nods of response. He pulled out again and slammed back in making them both cry out in pleasure. Apparently he had found it.

Soon they were all just a pile of skin and hair grunting and moaning in pleasure. Ron was the first to come surrounded by the total pleaser of being attacked at both sides. Percy was next feeling Ron come inside him was too much and he came all over he and Ron's stomachs. Harry was last giving in with one last thrust. They all collapsed completely exhausted and fell asleep still inside each other.

The next morning Ron woke up feeling warm and sticky. His back was begining to hurt and felt as though something was inside of him. He moved. Feeling pain in his lower back as he turned around to find Harry still inside of him and also seeing himself inside of Percy. 'Oh shit' he thought 'what happened last night? You know what happened. You Harry and Percy had sex.'

Percy feeling the movement inside of him woke up turning to look at Ron. 'Oh. Morning Ron. Did you sleep well?' Percy slid off of him as he flipped over to look at Ron. 'That hurts.'

'Yeah I was just thinking the same thing when you woke up.' Said Ron Wanting to slide off of Harry but decided against it since he didn't want his back to hurt anymore than it had to. 'Why did you guys let me get on the bed with you last night?' asked Ron out of the blue.

'Because Harry wanted you and even though I was jealous I let you come on the bed because I kinda like you too.' Said Percy kissing his softly on the lips. Well it's still early and Harry said he put a Locking Charm on the door so nobody can get in. I'm going to go back to sleep' and with that the demigod had drifted off to sleep his body curled up in Ron's arms.

'Yeah good night.' Said Ron snoring softly

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Then all woke up at the same time. Alerted by the pounding on their bedroom door. 'HARRY! RON! PERCY! WAKE UP I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE IN THERE!' Hermione was pounding on the door her small fist making the most noise it could while she screamed at the top of her lungs.

The ipod in her hand showed a view of the bedroom behind the door. It's lens focused on the three figures lying on the bed.

'Oh shit' Whispered Ron I forgot about the cameras.

'What cameras?' Harry asked wanting to know how she had known they were hear in the first place.

'Hermione and me installed cameras to get back at you guys but she just used them to post things on that stupid blog of hers. Why hadn't I remembered them now she's going to upload this.' Ron shook his head and took his want out of his dresser drawer. Pointing it at the Three cameras installed in the corners of the room he muttered a spell and the disintegrated into dust leaving Hermione screaming with Rage outside the door, yelling curse after curse at the door but it held rattling in it's frame.

'You tried to frame us.' Said Harry quietly his eyes wide in anger.

'No!' said Ron 'I mean yes but that was before I realized that I like you. Before I realized I love you Harry. I love you.' Ron pleaded and tried to make Harry believe him but the wizard wouldn't budge. Percy was giving him a death glare as they got dressed packing clothes and wand into their bags. 'Wh-where are you going?' asked Ron tears running down his cheeks.

'Away' came the answer. 'DOBBY!' *CRACK*

'Harry potter called sir.' Said dobby bowing his tennis ball eyes gleaming with happiness.

'Dobby I want you to take us away take us to…'

'Take us to Camp Half-Blood Long Island New York finished Percy relieved that he was going home.' Dobby looked up at Harry who nodded and with another *CRACK* and a flash of light they were gone.

Just as they had spun off to the other side of the ocean the door was flung open revieling a panting Hermione wand in hand her eyes tinged with fire. 'When I say to open the door you open the door.' She growled flashing her wand. Ron blacked out.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There you have it. The next Chapter in my fan fic Wishes. A Cliff hanger! What will happen next you can decide or I can if you want to you had better review.

As Always Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review Review

me


	7. Water Drop

Sorry I haven't update in forever but I've been really busy and haven't got around to it. But now I'm back and I vow to finish this chapter of Wishes. Also I have an idea for a new fanfic but I still need an idea for characters. I can do Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, FMA, Naruto, Pokemon(my friend says that I shouldn't put slash in this one) and any other one but I'm Best at those subjects. I can always look up any other characjers or series. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. D:

Chapter 7

"Percy!" screamed Annabeth, giving him a football tackle hug knocking him over. "where have you been? Every bodies been looking all over for you. Grovers been so worried." Percy listened as she went on and on about where he had been. "d were getting a party of gods and Heroes togetherr to go and get him back.

"Really?" he said surprized that they would have gone that far just for him, "Don't you need proof that i had actually been kidnapped befor you had an epic battle of the gods?" he joked motioning to her armor

"Oh come on seaweed brain," she said mock punching him "you know how worried we were"

'Yeah I guess I do." he said

"Percy? Man Where you been," yelled a rondom camper, "Hey look guys Percy's back!" Now a whole crowd of campers began to surround Percy drowning him with questions andtelling him about their lives and compleatly forgetting about him.

"Guys guys." He said trying to calm them all dopwn at once. "I'll talk with everybody at dinner. but for now can you pplease just give us some privacy." After everybody seemed to have calmed down he turned back to Annabeth. "Umm can we go to my cabin or are we still being held hostage" he joked poking her spear.

"You can go but you should let me escort you to your cabin-" She cut off hoping she hadn't heard what she thought she heard. "What do you mean by we."

"I have a name you know." Shouted Harry from ground. " But you can call me Harry." He walked up the steps and shook Annabeth's hand, she blushed.

'Nice to meet you. Ummm Percy can I talk with you."

"Ummmmmmmaybeeee later. I'm really tired and Harry needs to unpack." He grabbed his partners arm and dragged him up the to the large sea rock cabing.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Home sweet home" Said Percy throwing his bag on the top bunk. "How do you like it.

"Cool" Saidd harry looking around. "I especially like the fountain witha ctual fish in it."

"Thanks"

"So where do I sleep?" He said looking at all the bunk beds lined up in rows.

"Umm well you could share my bed, or you can sleep by yourself, or we can push two beds together." Percy blushed "Whatever you want really.

"Kay then I guess we'll have to move some beds." He said taking out his wand. "_wingardium leviosa_" a whole bed lifted off the ground while Harry guided it to settle right next to Percy's giving the appearance of a bigger bed. "There"

"Cool" said percy who was, by now, used to the magic and spontanius flashes. " I'm kinda tired. Think I'll take a nap."

"Me too."

They crawled under the covers and snuggled up close. not even noticing the drop of water on the bottom of the upper bunk.

There it is. I dont know if it was too short or not. but i can't typer anymore so deal with it. I'm barely typing now. So howd you like it. Who can tell me what the waterdrop means. Who. Kay bye cuz now i gotta sleep.


End file.
